Propose
by Jenny Crosby
Summary: "What would you do if Blaine proposed to you today?" What was Kurt supposed to say? Because he already had. FLUFF, inspired by the recent release of the FLAWLESS box scene. ONE-SHOT!


"What would you do if Blaine proposed to you today?"

Kurt stifled a gasp, clenching his jaw and lifting his chin, trying to avoid eye contact with Rachel so she wouldn't notice his nerves.

Here he was, just about to lose his mind over the fact that Rachel Berry, his best friend and only _seventeen _years old, was seriously considering getting engaged to the lanky, less-than-Einstein quarterback who, stepbrother or not, Kurt had never really thought was good enough for her. She was seriously considering dragging said quarterback to New York with her, to hold her purse and fetch her tea as she lived it up at NYADA and went to tryouts, taking the world by storm. Kurt was one-hundred percent opposed to the idea, knowing full well Rachel (and Finn) didn't have the financial support, proper amount of maturity or _years _to fully commit in such a drastic way. The longest they'd ever stayed together without breaking up was twelve months, and they'd been doing their irritating and dramatic dance for three years. And Kurt had had absolutely no problem expressing all these facts and opinions, until Rachel popped that horrible question. He'd just sat her through a full-on lecture, and what was he supposed to say now?

Because he already had.

Well, maybe not to an _engagement_, but he had completely promised his heart to Blaine in the form of a gum-wrapper ring during Christmastime. And it was beautiful, and romantic, and loving and Blaine was just _so amazing _and he loved him _so _much it physically hurt. And if they hadn't been in the middle of Homophobia USA he would've planted one on him right then and there. Truth be told, had they been alone anywhere else, they probably would've gone much further than just kiss.

Was it any different? Sure, his relationship with Blaine was much healthier, to that he could easily admit (maybe not to Rachel, but certainly to himself). When he and Blaine got into disputes, they didn't lose their minds and dump each other for close to no reason. They talked about it in great detail, found ways to understand each other's point of view and eventually forgave each other. And then...the rest is for them to know.

And a promise ring wasn't a plan to get married right then and there. It was a promise to do it someday, and to be one-hundred percent faithful until the day they said 'I do.' So, no. It wasn't entirely the same. So Kurt wasn't a hypocrite.

It was then that he realized Rachel was actually waiting for an answer. He looked over at Mercedes, sitting on the bed next to him and realized, _oh, dammit, they're both waiting for me. _

Apparently they'd taken notice of his sudden silence. He gulped. "Well, um, Rachel," he said, removing his right hand from its position on the side of the popcorn bowl and holding it out between the two of them, revealing the adorable bow-tie shaped ring, "I sort of already did."

The room erupted with squeals and exclamations of "Kurt, you did _what_?" and Kurt, smiling at the reactions and the memories - mostly the memories, truth be told - calmly gestured for them to simmer down.

"Rachel, let me explain, and don't interrupt." She pouted at him and crossed her arms, waiting for him to begin. "It's a promise ring. I'm not engaged. I'm not getting married anytime soon. This ring is just a symbol that I'm promising to Blaine that when we're good and ready, we will get married, and that I'll be completely faithful to him and only him until that day arrives."

Again, squeals. Slowly, Rachel's face changed from anger and disbelief to a calm understanding. "That's beautiful, Kurt," she said, voice barely above a whisper, "and sounds like a really good idea..." She trailed off, and Kurt smiled, at Blaine, his love, his ring, and the fact that he may just have saved his best friend from an awful teenage marriage.

**Yeah, so I just completely erased the Finchel wedding from the face of **_**Glee. **_**You're welcome. This is how it should've gone, if you ask me (maybe they'd show Blaine's speech from the box scene in a flashback or something, but I didn't feel the need to, we've **_**all **_**read it about a million times by now). So, there you go. Basically just pure fluff**


End file.
